


prompt: ruby, the angels got to her

by anthrophobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe





	prompt: ruby, the angels got to her

Ruby remembers being human, every single moment. Of course she remembers. She can't imagine how every other demon can forget.

On the other hand, she knows intimately just how persuasive Hell can be.

Not nearly as persuasive as Heaven, it turns out.

Ruby had _wanted_ to help the Winchesters, these chosen boys. She found them herself, and she offered her services freely, as she never had on earth or below. It wasn’t selfless, of course. This was her world as much as theirs, as much as anyone's, and she was going to make sure it was saved.

Maybe she could be saved, too.

Then the Angels came, covering the world as they hadn't for two thousand years. Ruby knew the stories; the horror stories demons far older than her at whispered down in the pit. And she told Sam goodbye, she told him she didn't want any part of this Angel bullshit. She walked away from her angry, hungry boy, and the haunted old man his brother had come back as. She'd been sure she was done.

It was probably foolish to think she could back out now.

So Zachariah had found her. So he plucked her up in his vast, roiling talons, with all the cruel, shapeless _things_ inside, and the raw, dripping grace that scalded every part of her. So an Angel carried her through the Gates to Heaven.

They whisper to each other, looming just on her periphery, and sometimes she has the awareness to understand them. She hears them call her _whore_ , and _abomination_ , and all of the usual slurs. She hears what they call it when they tear down into the core of her in the most unfathomable of ways. They call that _involuntary revelation_ , and _proselytic driving _, and _systematic consecration_.__

At least Hell had been honest.

Ruby can't last under this kind of assault, not forever. And it is made inescapably clear to her that this can go one forever. All she has to do to make it stop is let Zachariah twist her into the shape he needs. Craft her into the last piece of his puzzle.

There's not much work left to do after her _conversion_. 

So Ruby draws Sam down the wrong path, and it's exactly the same path she'd thought would be right. They go exactly where she'd always meant to take him, and the final seal breaks under the strength he drank from her borrowed body, exactly as the Angels had ordered. Sam looks at her with horror and betrayal that is absolute, and Ruby takes his face in her hands so gently, and it isn't a struggle to hold back her tears. Demons don't need tears.

She tells him the Morning Star will be grateful. She tells him there are wonderful things in store for him. She tells him anything she can think of to rip all that hurt off his face so she doesn't have to keep seeing it. And she tells him this was _her_ plan, all along, because she won't have him think less of her. Worse, sure, but not less.

And she tells him this is for the best, that this is all he was ever meant for, because that's what the Angels want him to believe. Because this is all part of the plan.

When Dean comes at her with the knife, her knife, Ruby meets him with her eyes bright and hard and her chin up. She's always been ready for _this_.

She isn't ready for Sam's big hands clutching her, holding her steady for Dean's knife.

When he runs her through, still pressed into Sam's embrace, and shudders out of existence, all she can feel is relief.


End file.
